Daniel And Vala Go To Vegas
by stargatefan87
Summary: Vala convinces Daniel to take her to Las Vegas.  How much mischief can one former space pirate get into?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Daniel And Vala Go To Vegas

Summary: Vala convinces Daniel to take her to Las Vegas. How much mischief can one former space pirate get into?

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or its characters.

**A/N: I tried to make Vegas as realistic as possible. I have been there, but it was a few years ago so I don't remember everything.**

**Chapter 1: The Fun Begins**

Daniel Jackson set down his and Vala's suitcases by the front desk of the Bellagio hotel with a huff. It seemed as if Vala had packed her entire wardrobe plus several concrete blocks into her suitcase, it was so heavy.

"You do realize that we are only here for a long weekend right?" Daniel looked to Vala who was carrying yet another one of her overstuffed suitcases to the front desk.

"Of course darling, but I needed to bring casual clothes, dressy clothes, several pairs of shoes, a hair curler, hair straightener, blow dryer, makeup..."

Daniel interrupted her. "Okay, okay I get it." He smiled at his friend. He wasn't really mad that she brought so much stuff with her, he wouldn't have expected anything else.

Daniel addressed the woman working at the front desk. "Hello, we are checking in, reservations for Daniel Jackson."

The woman gave Daniel and Vala a warm smile and typed the name into the computer to access the reservations. "Yes, here we go." She retrieved two card keys and handed them to Daniel and Vala. "Fifth floor."

Daniel thanked the woman and he and Vala retrieved their suitcases and headed for the elevator.

Daniel had reserved two rooms next to each other for them, so when they got to the fifth floor he pulled out his key and saw that his room number was 535.

"So Vala, are you in room 537 or 533?"

Vala smirked at Daniel as she pulled out the card key and waved it in front of his face. "Oh, I'm in 535 with you darling."

Daniel was confused. "But, I reserved us two rooms, I'll have to go down and have them fix it."

Vala caught his arm as he tried to leave. "You originally reserved two rooms, but I thought that it would be much umm...less expensive if I changed it to just one room for us to share." Vala winked at Daniel.

"You what? They let _you _change _my _reservations?" Daniel shook his head in anger. He should have known that Vala would pull something like this.

Vala grinned a toothy grin at him. "Of course Daniel, I swiped your credit card and pretended to be your wife."

Daniel was angry, but not really surprised. "I'm going to go change it back."

Vala called after him when he began to walk away. "Good luck, I overheard someone say that they were completely booked."

Daniel turned back. "There had better be two beds in that room Vala!"

Vala just giggled as they found room 535 and went inside.

Daniel's face fell as he glanced at the king sized bed, the only bed in the room. "Guess I'll take the floor then," he sighed.

Vala turned to look at him. "Oh don't be ridiculous! It is a king sized bed, there is so much room on it that we can both sleep on the ends and have enough room in the middle that we could fit a whole other person there!"

Daniel glared at her.

She looked back at him, amused. "Come on Daniel, we are both adults here, we can share a bed."

He continued to glare. "I'm an adult, but you, I'm not so sure. I took you on this little trip because you have been working extra hard at the SGC lately and you deserved a break. Please don't make me regret taking you here."

Vala pouted at Daniel. "I'm sorry, I just saw how much money you paid for the two rooms and I figured that we could share a room so you could save some money. I mean it isn't as if we haven't slept next to each other on missions before."

Daniel sighed again. "Okay, fine, but I swear if you try anything..."

Vala cut him off. "I won't. I'll be good I promise!"

Daniel wasn't sure whether to believe her or not. She may try to behave, but old habits die hard and here she was in the city of sin. Why did he take her here of all places? Oh yes, because she begged him and he had been in a really good mood at the time, so he actually gave in. "All right, let's get unpacked and start to explore the city."

Vala nodded and began to hum as she put away her piles of clothes, toiletries, makeup, and shoes.

Daniel worked to put away his clothes as well, but Vala had taken up most of the space with her things already.

The pair got ready to go out. Vala insisted on curling her hair and reapplying her already flawless makeup. Daniel just changed into a different shirt and sat in a chair to wait for her.

After she was finally ready, the two went downstairs and outside just in time to see the fountain show in front of their hotel.

Vala squealed and clapped her hands. "Oh darling, look how pretty! I love it!"

Daniel smiled. "I'm glad you are enjoying yourself already." Daniel watched as the fountain jets synchronized with music to display a wonderful show for the visitors.

The two watched until Vala saw a bunch of people with loads of shopping bags hanging from their arms. "Oh, let's go shopping!" She pulled Daniel away from the fountains.

Daniel laughed. "Okay, okay settle down. Decide where you would like to go shopping at and we will go."

"Hmm, let's start with the shops at Planet Hollywood since it is close by." Vala started to walk towards her destination with Daniel following close behind.

Vala led Daniel from store to store, quickly accumulating more and more bags of clothes and souvenirs.

When they stopped for a break, Vala rifled through her bags with an excited smile on her face. "This is so exciting! You are the best for bringing me here!" She squeezed Daniel into a tight hug.

"Well, you deserve it for all of the hard work you have been doing, just try not to go too overboard now." He gave her a look of warning.

She missed his warning look. She was too busy looking all around her. "I want to go to that store real quick." She pointed to a clothing store nearby.

"Go ahead, I'm going to sit here for a little bit, I'll watch your bags."

Vala jumped up. "Thanks darling, be back soon."

Daniel collected her bags and shifted them closer to him. His cell phone started to ring.

He picked it up. "Hello?"

Cameron Mitchell was on the line. "Hey Jackson, you two make it there okay?"

"Yep, we are here. You'll never guess what that little sneak did though."

Cameron laughed. "Let me guess, she changed your reservations to only one room?"

Daniel was surprised. "You knew?"

Cam was still laughing. "I knew, she told Sam who told me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Daniel couldn't believe that he was the last one to learn about Vala's little scheme.

"Sorry Jackson, but it was too funny to ruin for you. So, you and princess gonna get hitched while you're there?"

"Absolutely not. You know that we are just friends and co-workers."

"Right, and my grandmother was a circus clown." Cam's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Stop it Mitchell, I have to go. She is coming back with more shopping bags as we speak."

Cam laughed again. "Have fun Jackson."

"Bye." Daniel hung up the cell phone and went to join Vala. Just what had he gotten himself into?

**End of Chapter 1! Reviews are appreciated. :)**

**-J**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Daniel And Vala Go To Vegas

Summary: Vala convinces Daniel to take her to Las Vegas. How much mischief can one former space pirate get into?

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or its characters.

**Chapter 2: A Red Dress and Blackjack**

After a few more hours of shopping, Daniel had had enough. "Okay Vala, that's enough for today. Let's drop these bags off at the hotel and figure out where we want to eat dinner at."

Vala pouted. "Oh fine, I am getting hungry. Let's go."

Daniel and Vala made their way back to their hotel room and Vala dumped her bags all over the bed while Daniel went to look at the travel guide he bought to figure out somewhere nice for them to eat at.

"So where at we going to eat at darling?" Vala glanced over Daniel's shoulder at his travel guide.

"Hmm, well this Olives place looks good. It has Mediterranean cuisine, which is one of my favorites." Daniel closed the guide and turned to face Vala.

"What's meditate-air-ian?" Vala gave him a puzzled look.

Daniel chuckled. "The Mediterranean is a place on Earth. Now this looks like a nice restaurant, I'm sure you will like it."

"So, can I wear one of the new dresses I bought?"

"Sure, it seems like an upscale restaurant so a dress would be appropriate." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Daniel instantly regretted it. He had seen a few of the dresses she had picked out and most were extremely revealing.

Vala grinned. "Oh I know the perfect one! I'm going to go get ready in the bathroom, you can get ready out here." With that said, she took a few of her bags and shut herself into the bathroom to get ready.

Daniel sighed to himself and changed into nicer, dressier clothes for their dinner. He chose a gray button up shirt with a black sports jacket, and black pants.

Not too long after Daniel was finished getting ready, Vala emerged from the bathroom. Daniel's jaw almost dropped to the floor when he saw her. She was wearing a form fitting red dress that stopped at mid-thigh, it was strapless and showed an ample amount of cleavage as well. Vala's dark hair was curled and hung loose around her shoulders. Daniel thought that she looked beautiful, well more than beautiful, more like smokin' hot.

Daniel shook himself out of his trance. "You like...nice."

Vala smiled at him. "Thank you darling, you are looking pretty handsome yourself." She came over to him and pinched his cheek and then went to retrieve her black high heels.

Daniel tried not to look at how Vala's dress clung to every curve of her body, but he could not help but stare as she leaned over to put on her heels. Damn but she was absolutely gorgeous, the problem was that she knew it too.

The pair set out to the restaurant, which happened to be in their hotel.

They ordered their food and some wine as well.

Vala caught Daniel's eye as she sipped her wine. "This place is wonderful, I love it here so far."

Daniel found himself smiling at the dark-haired woman across from him. "Well, that's good. I thought maybe we could go to the casino after this. I know you will want to gamble, right?"

Vala winked at Daniel. "But of course. I want to experience all that Las Vegas has to offer, including the whole getting married in a silly fake chapel."

"Oh no, we are definitely not going to experience that part of Vegas."

Vala smirked at him. "Okay, we can skip the marriage part and just pretend that we are on our honeymoon together, I mean that king sized bed would be great for..."

Daniel quickly cut her off. "I thought I told you to behave!"

Vala giggled. "Settle down, I was just kidding."

Daniel just glared at her. She was kidding? Yeah right, he knew better.

Once Daniel and Vala had finished their meals, they headed over to the casino. Vala had actually brought some of her own money with her so she started to play the slot machines with help from Daniel.

After some bad luck, Vala started to get frustrated. "I don't like these silly machines. There is no way to cheat, and it requires no skill whatsoever!" She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

Daniel laughed at her childlike behavior. "Well, why don't you try the poker or blackjack tables. Mitchell taught you how to play those games remember?"

Vala's face lit up. "Oh yes! I remember that I kicked his butt, let's go!"

Vala pulled Daniel over to the closest blackjack table.

About an hour or so later, Vala was having the time of her life. Daniel watched her win many hands as she raked in the chips. Almost all of the table's other occupants were men, and they seemed to be having a great time watching Vala, and flirting with her too. A tall man with light blond hair seemed to be getting a little bit too friendly with Vala for Daniel's liking so he went to put a stop to it.

The man was trying to whisper in Vala's ear and put his arm around her when Daniel grasped his arm and pulled him away from Vala.

The guy wrenched his arm away and looked at Daniel angrily. "Hey man, what's the big deal? She your girlfriend or something?"

"Yeah she is," Daniel lied to try to get the man to go away.

The man ignored Daniel's response and turned to Vala instead. "Is he really your boyfriend? He looks like such a geek, you can do better."

Vala looked from the man to Daniel and back to the man again. "I...yeah...I mean yes he is my boyfriend." For once in her life Vala seemed uncomfortable about her lie.

The guy turned back to Daniel. "She doesn't seem like she is sure. I don't believe you, are you some overprotective brother or something?" The man started to laugh.

Daniel was getting very angry. He had had enough. The guy was starting to pull Vala towards him again when Daniel spoke up. "If I were her brother would I do this?" Daniel leaned down and kissed Vala hard on the mouth.

It was a brief kiss, but Daniel felt Vala respond immediately to it and he knew that he would have to discuss it with her later.

After Daniel broke away, Vala had a goofy looking grin on her face. "Hey I'm sorry Matt...err Mike or whatever your name is, but he is my boyfriend and he isn't a geek, well maybe he is...but he is hotter than you so run along now."

The man looked at Vala in shock. "Fine, whatever." He stalked off.

Daniel was getting uncomfortable at the looks him and Vala were receiving from the rest of the people at the table. "Hey, it's getting late. Let's call it a night okay?"

Vala just nodded and they headed to their room.

Neither of them said a word until they got into the room. Daniel shut the door and turned to Vala who had already taken her heels off and was sitting on the bed. "I'm sorry about what happened down there. I mean that guy just seemed like a creep, and I just wanted him to get away from you."

Vala looked up at Daniel with an odd look on her face. "He was a little bit wonko. I would have gotten rid of him myself after another minute, but I like the way you chased him off better." She winked at Daniel.

Daniel knew that she would look way too much into the kiss he had given her. "It was just for show, didn't mean anything."

Vala looked down at her now bare feet. "Right, I know that. Don't worry about it."

She almost seemed sad, but Daniel knew better so he left it at that. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm sleepy."

Vala looked back up at him. "Yes, I'm tired too."

Moments later, Daniel and Vala were lying in the bed. Daniel was on the far left side and Vala was on the right side but closer to the middle. "You know darling, you can move over a bit, I won't bite you. Unless you like that sort of thing." Vala laughed.

Daniel turned over to look at her. "Very funny, I'm fine here thanks, now go to sleep."

Before Daniel could do anything about it, Vala leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Night Daniel."

Daniel sighed. "Goodnight Vala." He turned back over and went to sleep.

**End of Chapter 2. Review please! :)**

**-J**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Daniel And Vala Go To Vegas

Summary: Vala convinces Daniel to take her to Las Vegas. How much mischief can one former space pirate get into?

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or its characters.

**Chapter 3: A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words**

Daniel woke up to Vala's arm hitting his face. He was about to yell at her, especially because she had somehow gotten over to his side of the bed, but he noticed that she was sleeping.

She seemed to be thrashing around in her sleep and whimpering. He knew that she had nightmares at times about her life as Quetesh, so he quickly woke her up.

"Vala, Vala wake up you're just dreaming." He shook her a little.

Vala's gray eyes opened and she started to cry. "I was having a nightmare," she said softly, hugging her arms around her body.

"Shh, it's okay, it was just a dream, you're safe." Daniel attempted to comfort Vala.

Tears were slowly trailing down her cheeks. "I'm sorry that I woke you darling, I didn't mean to."

Daniel brushed a stray lock of hair away from Vala's eyes. "Hey, it's okay. We all have bad dreams sometimes."

She smiled at him weakly. "Do you think you could hold me? I know I'll feel safe and protected that way and the nightmares will stay away."

Daniel looked into Vala's eyes to see if she was serious or just wanted attention. He saw the sadness in her eyes and decided to give in. "Okay, but don't get used to it."

"Thank you Daniel." She nestled her head on Daniel's shoulder and put her arm around his waist.

Daniel sighed and put his arm around her. It had been a very long time since he had held a woman in bed, and he was feeling awkward to say the least.

"Sweet dreams Vala," he said to her, but she was already back to sleep.

The next morning, Daniel woke up to find Vala's head on his chest and one of her legs draped over his. He swiftly pulled himself away from her and got out of the bed.

Vala whimpered in her sleep as soon as Daniel moved away from her. He almost went back to her to hold her again, but decided that he should take a shower before she got up.

After he was ready, he stepped out of the bathroom to find Vala awake and sitting up in bed.

"Morning darling!" Her hair was messy and she had not changed out of her pajamas yet, but she seemed cheerful.

"Good morning Vala, go get ready and so we can go out."

Vala nodded and proceeded to get ready.

The pair decided to check out the rest of the Vegas strip. The headed down and when they arrived in front of the New York New York hotel, Vala stopped suddenly.

"What is that?" Vala pointed to the roller coaster that wove around the front of the hotel.

Daniel glanced at the coaster and then back to Vala. "It is called a roller coaster. It is a thrill ride that people pay money to go on."

"It looks like the people on it are having fun, can we try it out?" Vala looked expectantly at Daniel.

"Okay, let's go." Daniel smiled at his companion.

Vala grinned and took Daniel's hand and started running towards the coaster.

When Daniel and Vala were situated inside of the coaster car, Vala began to look concerned. "Is this thing safe?"

Daniel laughed at her. "You have been on how many busted up, broken down, barely able to fly space ships and you are worried about a little ride like this?"

Vala hit him playfully on the arm. "No silly, I was just making sure."

When the coaster ride began, Vala screamed and laughed in absolute joy. She clung to the safety bar with one hand and gripped Daniel's hand with the other. When the coaster came to a stop back at the station, Vala finally released her death grip on Daniel's hand.

They got off the ride and Daniel tried to shake off the cramp that Vala had inflicted upon his hand.

Vala bounced in excitement. "That was so much fun! Scary and exhilarating at the same time! Oh, sorry I squeezed your hand so hard, is it okay."

Daniel smiled at her. "I will be fine, I'm glad you like your first roller coaster ride. Now, to keep with the tradition of new things you haven't seen or experienced, how about we go to the aquarium here?"

Vala gave Daniel a puzzled look. "What is an aquarium?"

Daniel chuckled. It never got old that Vala knew so little about Earth. "It is a place where they keep animals that live in the ocean. They are on display for people to look at and observe."

Vala wrinkled her nose in disgust. "They keep poor dead creatures on a display for people to look at?"

Daniel shook his head. "No, they are in exhibits, very much alive."

"Oh okay then, I don't know too much about Earth animals so I think I would like that."

Daniel guided Vala to the Mandalay Bay hotel where the Shark Reef aquarium was. The aquarium had a place right in the beginning where a photographer would take your picture for a souvenir.

Of course Vala wanted a picture of her and Daniel, so she stood close to him and grinned as the photographer went to snap a few photos.

The photographer frowned at Daniel. "You know sir, you could try smiling, and move closer to your girlfriend okay?"

Daniel immediately went to correct the photographer, but Vala pulled him in closer and he smiled just to make her happy.

After the photographer explained that they would be able to view their photos and choose one to buy at the end of the aquarium, the pair set off.

Vala was awestruck at the sheer amount and variety of the oceanic animals that resided on Earth.

She laughed at the jellyfish who floated around slowly throughout the tank. "Darling! They look like swimming blobs of jello!"

Daniel had to laugh at Vala's reference to one of her favorite Earth foods. "Yes, I suppose they do a little bit."

Next, they came to a shallow pool that held some small fish, horseshoe crabs, and stingrays that visitors were allowed to pet lightly.

At first Vala didn't want to touch such odd looking creatures. "I'm not petting those things!"

"Come on Vala, it's perfectly safe, here I'll do it first." Daniel put his hand in the water and gently stroked one of the stingrays as it swam by. "See? No harm done. It's fun."

Vala still shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

Daniel pulled her over closer to the pool. "You will like it, I promise. Here, I'll help you." He took her hand and brushed it over one of the stingrays.

She immediately squealed and shook her hand free. "It feels weird, like soft clay almost." She smiled at Daniel.

"See? Wasn't it neat?"

"Yes, I never thought we would get to touch these weird animals." Vala tentatively stuck her hand back in the water to pet the stingray again and smiled to herself.

About ten minutes later, Vala was still petting the stingrays. Daniel wanted to continue on. "Okay Vala, let's go to the next exhibit."

Vala pouted at him. "But I was having fun petting Cameron here."

Daniel gave her a questioning look. "Cameron?"

She nodded. "Yes, I named this one Cameron, that one over by the corner is Sam, and that big one is Teal'c."

Daniel chuckled lightly. "You named them after our friends?"

"Yes, I like these animals, so I thought I would name them."

"Well, I'm sure that Cam, Sam, and Teal'c will be honored that you named stingrays after them," Daniel joked.

"They should be," Vala joked back and they went on to the next exhibit.

The rest of their aquarium visit went by in a happy blur for Daniel. He loved to see Vala's childlike wonder at the sea creatures. She liked the sharks at the end of the aquarium so much that Daniel had to drag her away from the tanks. Once they reached the very end, a display booth was set up so that visitors could look at their souvenir photos and choose one to purchase if they wished.

"Oh, let's go look at our photos!" Vala bounded over to the booth.

Daniel followed her and the lady running the booth brought up their pictures.

Daniel saw that he was not even smiling in the first two, but in the last one, where the photographer asked him to smile and Vala had pulled him closer was a great photo. Daniel was surprised to see that he had smiled in the photo and it was genuine. Vala was smiling too, well grinning was more like it. However, she was not looking into the camera. Instead, she was looking at Daniel. He scrutinized that photo, looking at the happiness in Vala's smile. He was still staring when Vala spoke up.

"Daniel? Can we buy this one?" She pointed to the one that Daniel had been looking at.

Normally Daniel would scoff at paying such ridiculous prices for a silly souvenir photo, but for some reason he liked the picture so much that he agreed. "Okay, let's buy it."

Vala clapped her hands excitedly. "Thank you darling!"

"You want one or two copies?" The lady behind the booth looked at Daniel since he was the one paying.

"Two, definitely," he said. This was one memory he wanted to keep forever.

**End of Chapter 3. Reviews are appreciated! :)**

**-J**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Daniel And Vala Go To Vegas

Summary: Vala convinces Daniel to take her to Las Vegas. How much mischief can one former space pirate get into?

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or its characters.

**Chapter 4: Showtime**

When Daniel and Vala left the aquarium, Daniel's cell phone started to ring.

He quickly picked it up. "Hello."

"Hey Daniel, how are you two getting along?" It was Sam, sounding cheerful as usual.

Daniel smiled and mouthed the words "it's Sam," to Vala, before answering her. "Hey, we are doing good."

"Is she driving you crazy yet?" Sam laughed lightly into the phone.

Daniel chuckled back. "No, not really. We are having a good time, she really enjoyed the aquarium I just took her to."

"That's great! So did you tell her that you are in love with her yet?"

Daniel didn't think that he heard Sam correctly. "What's that?"

Sam sighed audibly. "I asked if you told her that you are in love with her yet."

"Umm, no. I haven't."

"Why not?"

Daniel glanced over at Vala to see if she was listening, but she was too busy gazing at the nearby stores. "I'm not in love with her," he whispered.

"Sure Daniel, you keep telling yourself that. Now can I talk to Vala please?"

Daniel was still confused that Sam thought that he was in love with Vala. Sure he liked her, the two of them had become great friends, but love? He wasn't sure he even knew what that was anymore.

He handed the phone to Vala. "Sam wants to talk to you."

Vala put the phone to her ear. "Sam! How are you?"

Daniel listened in on their conversation, well Vala's side of it anyway.

"I'm good...Yes, I'm having a great time...No!...I've been very good...Haha...No I didn't...Why not?...Because I just can't...I know I know we talked about this...Fine I'll try...Yep...Okay goodbye."

Daniel tried to piece together the conservation that Vala had with Sam, but he couldn't quite figure it out. Vala handed Daniel's cell phone back.

"Vala, what did Sam want?"

Vala looked away from him and down at her feet. "Oh nothing. She just asked if I was having a good time and if I was behaving."

Daniel arched an eyebrow at her, but she still wouldn't face him. "Okay, if you say so." He didn't believe that that was all that Sam had said, but he decided not to push it.

Later on, Daniel took Vala to go see a magic show. Normally, Daniel would not be impressed by a silly magic show, but Vegas had the best of the best of magicians and illusionists so he decided to take Vala to one of the shows.

About fifteen minutes into the show Vala crossed her arms and huffed loudly.

Daniel stared at her. "What's wrong?"

She leaned over to whisper in his ear. "This is stupid! Any Asgard, Ancient, or even Goa'uld could pull off pitiful tricks like these with ease."

Daniel gave her a stern look. "Yes, but most people on Earth don't know about any of those beings, so these illusions seem impossible."

Vala rolled her eyes. "Not my problem, this is still boring."

Daniel was getting angry. "Hey, I spent a lot of money on these tickets, so be quiet and at least pretend to enjoy the show."

"Fine, but only if you take me to one of the bars afterward to get some drinks."

Daniel sighed. "Oh okay, now shut up."

Vala recrossed her arms and turned slightly away from him. Daniel just shook his head. He should have known that she would not have been impressed by the illusions, but the only other shows going on that night were either male or female 'entertainers' and he was certainly not going to take her to one of those shows.

Vala was actually able to stay quiet through most of the show, she even clapped weakly at the end. "Now can we go get some drinks darling?" She looped her arm through Daniel's as they walked out of the show.

"Yeah, let's go." The pair walked into a bar and sat down.

Daniel decided that since neither one of them had to drive anywhere, the hotel was just down the street, that he would have a few drinks as well. He ordered a rum and coke and then a few beers and quickly started to become very buzzed and drunk soon after.

Vala had had even more drinks than Daniel, but she barely seemed to be affected by the alcohol at all. "Okay darling, I think you have had enough," Vala said as she lifted Daniel's latest alcoholic beverage out of his hands.

Daniel's fuzzy mind was confused. "No, no, I'm fine. This is fun...I like fun."

Vala looked at him and laughed. "Oh boy, you are definitely drunk. How is that possible? I had more drinks than you!"

Daniel squinted at the woman sitting next to him. "Well, Jack and Sam always said I couldn't hold my alcohol."

Vala couldn't stop her giggles. "I can see that."

"I like your dress, it's green," Daniel observed as he peered at Vala through his now blurry vision.

"Umm, thanks, yes it is green. I have a green bra and underwear on too, you want to see those as well?" She winked at him.

Daniel couldn't think straight. "Yes, I mean no, I mean I don't know."

Vala raised an eyebrow at her clearly inebriated friend. "I think it is time we left."

Daniel just nodded and let Vala pull him off of the bar stool.

Vala had to help Daniel to the hotel and into their room. He stumbled quite a few times, but was too far gone to care. Once in the room, Vala kicked of her heels and walked towards the bathroom. "I'm going to go get changed."

Daniel didn't answer her, he just began to slowly get undressed. He found it much more difficult than usual to get his shoes and socks off. He started on his shirt next and tried to pull it over his head before realizing that he had to unbutton it first.

Finally undressed, he bent over to retrieve some pajama pants from the low dresser.

"Now that's what I call a show." Daniel turned to see Vala staring at him.

Through his drunken stupor, he somehow knew that he should be angry at her. He swiftly picked up a shirt and covered himself with it. "How long have you been standing there?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Long enough." She laughed at her unintentional innuendo.

Daniel felt his face turn red. "I may be drunk, but you still shouldn't be spying on me!"

Vala giggled. "Oh darling, don't worry about it. You have a great body, I knew you would. It's too bad you won't put it to good use though." She sauntered closer to Daniel.

Daniel's brain finally registered that she was only wearing a skimpy silk nightgown and that she was still blatantly staring at him. His drunk self wanted nothing more than to just throw her on the bed, but a part of him still told him not to do it, that he would regret it later. The two sides battled with each other.

"What are you doing?" He finally found the words to say.

Vala continued to walk towards him until she was standing so close that he could feel her breath on his cheek. "Nothing," she said as she stared into his eyes.

Daniel unconsciously licked his lips. Vala must have taken that as an invitation because the next thing Daniel knew was that she had leaned forward and closed the gap in between them, kissing him passionately. Daniel felt her kiss burn through him like a wildfire. He couldn't help but drop the shirt that was covering him and wrap his arms around her to bring her closer. He felt Vala moan into his mouth, but when she lightly bit his lip, he came back to reality.

"Stop"

She pulled away. "Why?"

He sighed and picked up a pair of nearby pants to put on. "We can't do this. I'm drunk and you are taking advantage of me!"

She sat casually on the bed. "You kissed me back, I know you liked it."

He felt anger starting to build up in his body. "Like I said I'm drunk, but not drunk enough to know that this is not what I want."

She smirked at him. "Well, I'm pretty sure a certain piece of your anatomy felt differently."

He blushed. "I can't help how my body reacts, don't act like it meant something, because it didn't trust me."

She looked a bit hurt by his last statement. "Whatever Daniel, if you are finished rambling about why we can't have sex I think I'll go to bed now." She got under the covers.

Daniel scowled at her. "Fine, goodnight," he said sternly.

She just rolled over to face the wall, ignoring him.

Daniel got into bed and laid awake thinking about how he should never get drunk around Vala ever again.

**End of Chapter 4. Review pretty please! :)**

**-J**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Daniel And Vala Go To Vegas

Summary: Vala convinces Daniel to take her to Las Vegas. How much mischief can one former space pirate get into?

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or its characters.

**Chapter 5: At Last**

The next morning, Daniel woke up to a pounding headache and a sickly feeling in his stomach. He groaned loudly as he opened his eyes.

Vala stirred next to him. "You okay darling?" She turned to face him.

Daniel rubbed his bleary eyes, trying to remember what had happened last night. He recalled having a few too many drinks at the bar and then Vala helping him to the room. However, the rest of the night was a blur. He thought that something might have happened between him and Vala, but he wasn't sure what that was, or if he even wanted to know.

"No, I have a terrible hangover." He groaned again.

Vala sat up. "You want me to get something for you?"

"Aspirin please and a glass of water."

Vala got up and got Daniel the items that he requested. "Here you go darling, I'm going to take a shower now." She set down the glass and placed the medicine in his open palm.

When Vala's hand touched his own, Daniel got a flash of something else that had happened the previous night. He vaguely recalled a passionate kiss between them, and him being naked during it. The sudden memory shocked him. He didn't remember having sex with her, but he was obviously very drunk and maybe Vala had taken advantage of that. So maybe she had finally gotten what she wanted from him. Where did that leave them? Would she decide to pester someone else until they succumbed to her charms? Daniel slumped back onto the bed and tried to not think about the possible repercussions.

Vala soon emerged from the bathroom, hair still wet and clinging to her shoulders. She must have seen something in Daniel's face because she went from looking happy to concerned.

"Daniel? What's wrong?" She sat next to him on the bed.

He sighed and decided that they needed to talk about whatever had happened between them. "I don't really remember everything that happened last night, but I do recall us kissing, while I was naked..."

Vala had an odd look on her face. "Yes...and?"

"Did we...umm...you know?" He waved his hand for emphasis.

"Did we what? Have sex?"

He looked down. "Yeah...uh...that."

She coughed to clear her throat before speaking. "No, we didn't. We just kissed, you made it pretty clear that you wanted nothing to do with me."

Daniel swallowed hard. "Why did I kiss you then?"

She met his gaze, a slightly confused look in her eyes. "You didn't, I kissed you and after a few moments you stopped it, claiming that it meant nothing."

Daniel was relieved that they didn't have drunken sex last night, but his relief was short lived when he saw that Vala looked upset. "What's wrong Vala?"

She looked away. "Nothing, I mean I know I shouldn't have tried to take advantage of you while you were drunk, but it kind of hurt my feelings that you said it meant nothing. You made me feel like _I _meant nothing to you."

Daniel was confused by her confession. "No, you mean a lot to me, I don't really remember everything I said last night but I'm sure I didn't mean that you meant nothing to me."

Vala sniffled. "What do I mean to you then?"

Daniel's heart thundered. He thought of all that they had been through together in the past few years, all of their missions as SG-1, how Vala had become a trustworthy friend and co-worker, how they bickered and it both annoyed and amused him, how he missed her when she wasn't around, how he thought something was wrong if she didn't pester or flirt with him constantly. Then he remembered his conversation with Sam yesterday. Sam wanted him to admit that he loved Vala. Did he? Could he really take a chance on a relationship with someone like her? He needed to know something first. Something that had been nagging at him since yesterday.

"Let me ask you something first. What did Sam ask if you did yesterday? Something that you said you couldn't do."

Vala's breath caught and she glanced over at Daniel. "It's not important, not anymore."

"Please tell me."

She still wouldn't face him. "She wanted me to tell you something."

Daniel turned her face towards him. "What did she want you to tell me?"

Vala tried to turn away again but Daniel stopped her. "No, look at me when you say it, please."

Her gray eyes watered as she spoke. "I'm in love with you." She said it so softly that he almost did hear her.

Daniel was half in shock. So she did have feelings for him, real feelings. He thought that maybe she did, but he was in such denial over his own feelings that he had long ago dismissed hers. "You do?"

"Yes, Sam wanted me to tell you that. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way."

He looked for signs that she was messing with him but found none. "Who says I don't?"

She looked at him intently. "I'm pretty sure you said as much last night."

"I was drunk, not in my right mind. So Sam is pretty sneaky isn't she?"

Vala looked confused. "Why?"

Daniel chuckled lightly. "Because right before she told you to tell me that you love me, she told me the same thing, well to tell you that I love you."

Vala's eyes lit up. "Do you? Love me I mean?"

Daniel cupped her cheek lightly and brought her face close to his. "I do, and I have for a while, I just could never admit it to myself because I didn't think that you could have real feelings for me."

"My feelings for you are one hundred percent genuine. Now you better kiss me."

Daniel smiled and did as she asked. He gently kissed her and when she demanded more, he gave in and let her deepen the kiss. He could feel all of his pent up emotions pour out into the kiss.

After many breathless moments, Vala broke the kiss and looked at Daniel. "Does this mean that we can go get married in the silly little chapel down the street?"

Daniel laughed at her, he knew that she was joking. "No, this means that we can start a real relationship. However, if you want to go back and pretend that we did get married to mess with everyone, I have no issue with that."

Vala laughed and pulled Daniel in for another kiss.

**The End. Review and let me know what you thought. :)**

**-J**


End file.
